


Poor Eyesight

by aam5ever



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Three eyed girl, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard was it to find three lenses in glasses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Eyesight

Why is it so hard to find glasses for someone with three eyes?

That question said out loud would have raised suspicion, so I kept it to myself. With a beanie pulled down to my earlobes and vibrant green hair flowing past my waist, it was hard not to draw a few eyes. Blues, greens, hazels, browns... that's what I guessed were staring at me. A blush spread across my face. I can't even glare at them right with this blurry vision.

Honestly, there are enough glasses in the world where ones with three simple lenses would be existent. Funny to the public, useful for me. I just need a bit of glass, nothing too thick. Was that just too much to ask?

This sucks balls.

A child next to me grabbed for my jacket. It got a good fistful of leather in its grubby pale hand. Their mother was oblivious, staring off into the space as the bus continued onwards. 

The garbled and gargled words flowing out of its mouth was cute enough to make even me smile. “Someone's on an adventure.” I couldn't help but whisper to it. “Wanna see something cool?” I looked around to make sure no one was caring about me anymore. They all had lost interest, and my hat was pulled up past my first two eyebrows. 

My third eye opened immediately, staring at the child just as my other two were. It blinked just like the others, which made the child smile. The small thing let out the most horrid scream of excitement I've ever heard, and it's mother calmed it down. She probably looked at me accusingly, and all I did was smile. Underneath my hat once more, the eye twitched.

“Looks like my stop.” It was the closest to the thirty fifth damn optical store I needed to visit. Getting up slowly, I heard the small squeal of the baby behind me. With a small turn, I lifted my hat and winked at them, the mother’s screech ringing in my ears as I hopped off the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
